Volcanion Preparations with the Heroes/Jessie and James gets blown away/Magearna's Past
This is the scene where Volcanion helps the heroes to save Magearna. Then Jessie and James gets blown away by Alva's Shiny Gengar and then Volcanion tells our heroes the whole story how it first met Magearna goes in Team Robot In Pokemon Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. (Then we cut back to Nebel Plateau where all the Pokemon watches the black smoke and the hole as the smoke clears it is revealed the heroes survived thanks to three Altaria using Safeguard, The Regi Trio using Protect and Hippowdon using Dig combined) Clemont: They used dig and safeguard! Volcanion: Thank you everyone. Camillot: Is anyone alright? Anna: We're okay. Agumon & Gabumon: Yeah, thanks! Matt Ishida: Good timing! Tai Kamiya: Without all of you, we would've died! Chris Kratt: '''Aw man, Talk about an epic fail! '''Martin Kratt: '''The Villains really beat us bad. '''Aviva: '''Shockingly bad. '''Koki: '''Kind of Embarrassing. '''Jimmy Z: '''And depressing. '''Emerl: Magearna! Philmac! Sunset Shimmer: Tino too! Takato Matsuki: Shoot! They got Jeri as well! (They run up back the ground as Volcanion runs to find Magearna) Volcanion: Magearna! Entei: Princess! (Volcanion runs to Magearna only to discover it's body without the soul heart which brokes Volcanion's heart as our heroes looked in shock seeing this) Sunset Shimmer: Oh no! Guilmon: Takato! Takato Matsuki: Volcanion, what's wrong?! (He sees Magearna without the Soul-Heart) No, it can't be... Emerl: Philmac! Where are you? (As the dust clears, Philmac is revealed to be alive using a forcefield) Emerl: Are you okay? Philmac: Yeah. N.A.N.O.: Thank goodness you're okay. Mark EVO: It's our enemies. They got the Soul-Heart. So as our friends Tino and Jeri. Philmac: No! That's impossible! (Volcano then makes a preparation as it picks up a bodiless Magearna to it's back then goes to the river) Ash Ketchum: Volcanion. Regirock: 'He felt for Magearna. (Volcanion made it to the river and absorb more water as the DigiDestined Leaders and the Infernites walks to Volcanion) '''Takuya Kanbara: '''Listen, It's isn't your fault, Sometimes we will never give up. '''Tai Kamiya: '''Yeah, and we are leaders! '''Takato Matsuki: ' Correct, Right Guilmon? '''Guilmon: Yes. Agumon: Yeah, That's right! Gabumon: And we're cheering things up! Meltus: It doesn't matter, we won't lose, Until we rescue our friends. Slumbo: '''So how do we suppose to get to the airship? '''Krog: We need our flying vehicle to take us to those Villains! Clemont: If it's soul heart is returned, Magearna should be revived! Sunset Shimmer: And we can't forget to rescue our friends Tino and Jeri. Camillot: Then we must go! (Kimia's aircraft arrives) Kimia: Everyone on board! Marco Diaz: '''You got that right! '''Starlight Glimmer: '''Don't forget about us! '''Star Butterfly: Everyone, let's go! (Cut back to Alva's airship) Gaston Gourmand: '''(Singing) Roast, Roasting Barbecue, those heroes are defeated and the soul heart is ours! (Laughs) '''Bird-Brain: I know right! Principal Cinch: '''We can finally rule the world. '''Mr. Ross: (Laughs) Those heroes are dead! Major Nixel: So, We crushed the Mixels, and my King is go to be so pleased! Alva: Prince Raleigh, I thought that you would understand. You would be able to comprehend my nobilus of dreams. There's no reason to make such a big fuss, we're only talking about one Pokemon. (Then the villains sees Jeri and Tino sleeping) Donita Donata: That DigiDestined girl and that blonde hair boy are sleeping, do make a famous centerpiece. (The villains laugh) Adagio Dazzle: Finally Tino is going to be ours forever! Sonata Dusk: '''Finally! '''Aria Blaze: '''We can celebrate. '''Kurumi Tokisaki: Now that Jeri is here, time for me to use my powers to resurrect the D-Reaper. Dr. Rabies: What? Madame Catastrophe: Did you say D-Reaper? Zach Varmitech: I never heard of the D-Reaper before. Donita Donata: So, what is a D-Reaper? Kurumi Tokisaki: Excellent question, Donita. The D-Reaper is a digital lifeform created by the monster makers in the late 1970s. They say that the D-Reaper can delete anything that it touches and so as the Digital Monsters. You see they were in the digital world. And when the D-Reaper captures Jeri and follow the DigiDestined and their Digimon to their world, and it swallows the entire city. They use Jeri's emotions to make more worse and make the D-Reaper more powerful, until later they were finally destroyed by the DigiDestined. So now I have Jeri Katou, it's time to resurrect the D-Reaper when we get back to the Azoth Kingdom. Paisley Paver: Let's make sure if the heroes doesn't make it in time. (As Team Rocket Watches sadly, Meowth feeling heartbroken to see the Soul Heart, Then the Soul Heart began to glow releasing an aura, As Meowth was shocked to see this) Meowth: It's Magearna, I can sense it right from here, Poor Magearna, It's crying! James: In that case, it's retrieve the Soul Heart or bust! (They run to get the Soul Heart) Prince Hans: No, you don't! Malamar use Psychic! Alva: Gengar, Psychic! (Hans' Malamar and Alva's Shiny Gengar activates Psychic stopping Team Rocket before they could attack Alva and get the Soul Heart) Alva: You're even less than useless to me! Mr. Ross: Bye! (The Psychic attack opens the door kicking Jessie and James out of the ship, leaving Meowth behind) James & Jessie: Meowth! (Now we cut to the heroes riding on Kimia's aircraft and flies past the field of flowers) Volcanion: That field of flowers. That's where I met Magearna for the very first time. Kenta Kitagawa: Really? Marco Diaz: Wow. Henry Wong: Wasn't that five hundred years ago? Volcanion: I don't know how you humans measure time. But it's a story from the ancient past. (Flashback starts five hundred years ago, Magearna was running in the field of flowers and then trips. Then Volcanion help lift Magearna up) Volcanion: (Voiceover) Then, as now, The Plateau was my home, as that of many, many other troubled Pokemon. Often times I would check the area for Pokémon, that were lost and then collapse from exhaustion. (Magearna pops out a flower and the pollen gets inside Volcanion's nose and sneezes, as the mist and smoke clears, Volcanion was surprised to see Magearna becomes a ball and then Magearna pops out for the first time) 'Volcanion: '(Voiceover) Magearna, was first one I met that wasn't blown away by my explosions. (Magearna brings out berries for the Pokemon) '''Volcanion: '''Magearna like to take care of others. It seems that even within the Kingdom, it was always caring for other Pokémon. (Litleo was crying as Magearna hugs it and then pops out a flower to make it happy, at sunset we see the Nebel Plateau Pokémon gathered on Magearna as the flashback ends) '''Volcanion: '''I promise I will save Magearna for it's sake and for everyone who lives in the Nebel Plateau. '''Patamon: '''Okay. '''Cody Hida: '''You can count on us, right Rufus? '''Armadillomon: '''Yeah! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Right. (Now we go to James and Jessie lying on the tree and sees Kimia's aircraft passing by) '''James: '''They're still kicking too! (James uses his grabbling hook and gets on the aircraft) '''James & Jessie: '''Lift off! Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes